


Happy Birthday to You

by flawless_mp3



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, its so cute i cant even believe i wrote this, literally just leighade birthday fluff also they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawless_mp3/pseuds/flawless_mp3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! I didn't even really want to post this honestly but It's Leigh Anne's birthday and I'm dying for some leighade fic so I was like why not? This is my first (and currently my only) fic on here lmao. Thanks for reading and come find me on tumblr @formationbeyonce if u wanna.</p></blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to You

October 4, 2024

Leigh Anne lays on her stomach with her head turned to the side, limbs sprawled across the bed, hand running up and down cool white sheets, looking for the one she shares them with. She realizes that her partner isn’t next to her and slowly opens her eyes and sits upright. She smiles to herself once she remembers what day it is. 

She gets herself out of bed and makes her way down the hall and toward the kitchen, but she’s stopped by her young son, Marcus, who seemed to be guarding the end the hall. He stands, abandoning several toy cars, frantically waving his little hands in front of Leigh’s tummy. “Nooooo, mumma,” he starts, “back to bed, mumma, there’s a s’prise for you”

Leigh smiles and squats down to his level, holding his hands in hers and kissing them. They both giggle a bit and Leigh asks, “Can I take you with me then?” to which he replies, “No, mumma, I need to help mummy with the s’prise.”

Leigh fakes a pout and he laughs again, making her smile. “Meanie,” she says before kissing him on the cheek and going back to her bed to wait for the “s’prise.”

About thirteen minutes into an old Nicki Minaj concert film, there’s a knock on the bedroom door, immediately followed by Marcus giggling and someone trying to shush him. Leigh Anne smiles as she turns the TV off and says, “Come in.” She hears a whispered, “You ready?” before they do.

The door swings open and Marcus walks in, holding some flowers and a handmade card, followed by his mother, Jade, who carries a tray with a plate of light pink colored pancakes topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and a small, burning candle. Marcus seems to have forgotten something so Jade starts slowly, 

“Happy birthday to you…”

Leigh smiles and blushes enough to make Jade and Marcus giggle as they continue walking toward her and singing, “Happy birthday to you…”

They walk slowly in an attempt to drag the song on. Four steps apiece and a “Happy birthday, dear mumma,” later, they’re right next to Leigh Anne at the edge of the bed. Jade sets the tray on Leigh’s lap and kisses her temple. Marcus scurries over to the other side of the bed, climbs onto it and places the flowers and card on the pillow behind Leigh Anne before sitting next to her.

“Happy birthday to you,” they finish, Jade holding the last note only a little longer than Marcus. Leigh laughs and turns down to her right to kiss Marcus on the forehead and tickles him a bit, then turns up to her left to cup Jade’s face and bring her close for a quick kiss before blowing out the candle.

“Marcus, baby,” Leigh starts excitedly, “is this the surprise you told me about?” He nods and she asks, “Did you help mummy with this?”

“Uh huh,” he says, “and mummy says I’m an excellent helper.”

“Did she now?” Leigh asks, turning to face Jade. Jade can’t stop smiling as she nods and answers, “I sure did. He’s an amazing helper. He helped me mash the strawberries and mix the batter and pick the flowers, and he made that card all by himself. He’s the best helper ever.”

“See?” Marcus laughs. Jade walks to the other side of the bed and sits next to him while Leigh places another kiss to his forehead, “Since you’re such a great helper, would you like to help me eat these pancakes?”

“Yes please, mumma,” he replies, Jade giggling at how cute he sounds. “Such nice manners,” she says, “I wonder where he got them from.”

“Me, probably,” Leigh smirks, cutting the pancakes into slices before taking some into her mouth. She almost melts at the chocolatey strawberry taste, giving some to Marcus. 

“Alright,” Jade says, “I’ll let you have that one, but only because it’s your birthday.”

“Oh,” Leigh starts, “maybe he does get those nice manners from you then.” Jade’s laugh is interrupted by Leigh Anne trying to feed her some of the breakfast.

“Mumma, these are so good,” Marcus says, indicating that he wants more. “I know, baby,” Leigh says while feeding him, “thank you both so much.” She kisses her son on the cheek with an “I love you, Marcus.” before leaning over him to get to Jade. She hovers over her lips for a second and says, “I love you, Jade” before kissing her. Leigh pulls away, but not back, and they lock eyes. “I love you too, Leigh Anne,” Jade says.

When Leigh does pull back, Jade lifts Marcus up and sits him on her lap. “And I love you, Marcus Jamil,” she says while scooting closer to Leigh Anne. Marcus giggles upon hearing his middle name and says, “I love you, mumma,” (to Leigh Anne) and “I love you, mummy,” (to Jade.)

“Alright, alright,” Jade starts, “great that we all love each other, yeah? C’mon, Marcus, let’s give mumma a big big birthday hug and some birthday kisses before we go get ready,” her gaze moves from the little boy on her lap to the woman sitting next to her, "We've got a lot to do today.”

Leigh moves the tray onto a bedside table and takes Marcus into her own lap, holding him close as Jade wraps her arms around Leigh, surrounding both her and their son. Leigh plants a kiss to Marcus’ cheek and one to Jade’s and she thinks there’s no place in whole world she’d rather be. She’s completely content with staying like this forever. She’s the happiest woman on the planet right now and it’s all because of her amazing wife and beautiful son. 

(And her birthday, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I didn't even really want to post this honestly but It's Leigh Anne's birthday and I'm dying for some leighade fic so I was like why not? This is my first (and currently my only) fic on here lmao. Thanks for reading and come find me on tumblr @formationbeyonce if u wanna.


End file.
